Along with the spread of digital still cameras or digital video cameras, the quantity of binary data such as still image data, moving image data, and voice data to be processed in general homes is greatly increasing. To use the binary data, a certain search method or management method is required. For this purpose, a method has been used in which meta-data as information related to the contents, characteristics, and meanings of binary data, e.g., a person's name, event title, date, and keyword described in the binary data are attached to the binary data, and the binary data is searched for or managed using this attached meta-data.
When meta-data representing personal information is attached to each binary data, the person who owns the binary data can be discriminated. Hence, even when a plurality of persons share and use one server, the meta-data can be used for personal management of binary data or privacy protection.
In many cases, however, no meta-data is attached to binary data sensed with a digital still camera or digital video camera, and the meta-data method is not effectively used. One reason for this is that even when an application for processing meta-data is used, generation of meta-data and attachment of it to binary data are time-consuming. For example, to attach appropriate meta-data to binary data, the meta-data must be generated and attached while confirming the contents of the binary data. Even when the same meta-data can be repeatedly used for binary data generated under almost the same conditions, the meta-data must be repeatedly generated and attached in units of binary data. In addition, often no meta-data is attached to binary data because in loading binary data in a server, generation and attachment of meta-data to the binary data are time-consuming.
The present invention has been made to solve the above problem, and has as its first object to provide a first recording apparatus and method capable of easily generating meta-data as information related to binary data such as still image data, moving image data, or voice data, generating binary data such as image data and voice data, and repeatedly attaching the same meta-data generated to a plurality of generated binary data to easily generate binary data having meta-data.
It is the second object of the present invention to provide a second recording apparatus and method capable of easily generating meta-data, using binary data loaded from a storage medium or the like, and repeatedly attaching the same meta-data generated to a plurality of loaded binary data to easily generate binary data having meta-data.
It is the third object of the present invention to provide a third recording apparatus and method capable of using meta-data loaded from a storage medium or the like, generating binary data, and repeatedly attaching the same meta-data loaded to a plurality of generated binary data to easily generate binary data having meta-data. The present invention also provides a meta-data generation apparatus and method for easily generating meta-data and storing it in a storage medium.